Warfare 2
by Karategurl13
Summary: Shadow Walker's back and he's going after something the Justice League loves the most. Their families.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! This is the sequel to Warfare. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

It had been about 3 months since the Shadow Walker incident and things were just starting to get back to normal. Batman had ordered the Team to observe an abandoned building and report anything strange. Sounds simple right?

"I'm soooooo bored!" Wally screamed earning him a smack from Artemis.

"What?"

"The point of observation is no talking."

"Then we should have left this one behind." Robin added smirking.

"Dude!"

"Sorry, the truth hurts."

"Well I-"

"Quiet. Both of you. We have company." Kaldur stated.

Robin looked through his binoculars and observed a figure moving into the building. Aqualad gave M'Gann the signal for a mental link.

"_Everyone online?" M'Gann asked._

"_Yes." AL_

"_Yep." Rob_

"_I guess." SB_

"_Yes." KF_

"_Yep." A_

"_Sure." Rocket_

"_Yes." Zee_

"_Good. Miss Martian. Use camouflage and do a sweep the outside of the building. Make sure he does not bring company."_

"_On it."_

She flew to the building and started looking around the outside of it. Megan noticed something moved and doubled back. She didn't even see the figure come up behind her until.

"_AAAAAAGGGHHHH!"_

"_M'Gann!" Superboy screamed._

He jumped down to her and the others followed. Conner shook her on the shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes.

"M'Gann. What happened?" Conner asked concerned.

"It's a trap! Get out of here!"

"_You are so right M'Gann." a voice said._

"_No. It can't be." Robin thought._

"_Oh but it is. Now I think you children need a little nap."_

The man brain blasted them and they all fell to the ground unconscious. The man looked down to them and was revealed to be Shadow Walker.

"Phase 1 complete."

**Sorry it's so short, but it is a prologue. I start school in 2 days so I'll try and update tomorrow and then from there I'll post weekly. Please review! =)**


	2. An Unwanted Visit

Hey everybody! I got a lot of reviews over night! I think that's awesome. I love my fans! Shout out to the Whomping Pillow, shadowtail43, and GGCharms!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Batman looked at his watch for the fourth time that night. The team was to be back hours ago. He looked up at the other Leaguer's and saw them trying (key word) not to freak out. Zatara and Barry was failing horribly. Barry got tired of waiting and jumped from his chair.

"That's it! It can't take it anymore. Where are they?!" Flash screamed.

Suddenly the video projector turned on and a dark figure was shown on the screen. Batman was the first to react, you know being the leader and all.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, Bruce. I thought you were the World's Greatest Detective."

"Adam."

"Yep."

He stepped into the light it was truly revealed to be Adam a.k.a Shadow Walker. He was dressed in a black over coat

"What do you want?" Superman asked.

"Clark, it's not what I want. It's what you want. All of you."

Everyone looked at Batman who just stared at the screen.

"Haven't the sidekicks been gone a little too long?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what the man was saying.

"What did you do to them?!" Zatara yelled.

"Relax magician. You daughter and her team are fine. For now."

"Where are they?!" Flash screamed.

He moved out of the way and revealed the Team chained to a wall with their hands above their heads. M'Gann had a cut above her eye, but was other wise alright.

"See they're fine"

"Let them go now." Bruce growled.

"No. You all have to earn them back."

"How?" Wonderwoman asked.

"Simple. Get my brother out of jail."

"Absolutely not." Aquaman stated.

"I suggest that you all think about your answers again."

"Why?" Billy said speaking up.

"Because if you don't do what I say, your little sidekicks won't be the only ones dying."

Adam turned the camera around and revealed something so shocking that it made everyone's jaw drop. The whole League's family were chained in this room. Here's the list of people who are there.

Superman: Ma, Pa, Conner, and Lois.

Batman: Robin and Alfred.

Wonderwoman: Queen Hippolyta ( mother)

Flash: Iris and Wally

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Carol (girlfriend)

Aquaman: Queen Mera and Kaldur

Martian Manhunter: M'Gann

Captain Marvel: Uncle Dudley

Black Canary: Wild Cat/ Ted Grant (legal guardian/uncle)

Hawkman: Silver Scarab/Hector (Son)

Hawkwoman: Silver Scarab/Hector (Son)

Captain Atom: Peggy and Randy ( children)

Green Arrow: Roy and Artemis

Icon: Rocket

Zatara: Zatanna

John Stewart: Rex Mason ( army buddy)

Red Tornado: the Team

"As you can see, I've been very busy. Now, if my brother isn't out of jail by midnight tomorrow and brought to the location I'm sending you, they all die and I'll make you all watch. What is your answer?"

Most of the Leaguer were scared and some were even crying. Hawkman had to hold his wife back just to keep her from smashing the screen. Shayera was crying into his chest. Hector was only 19. Barely an adult.

"We'll do it." Batman stated trying to keep calm.

"Smart choice. I guess you have received the location."

Batman's communicator beeped and the location appeared on it.

"Yes."

"Good. I will be calling every 6 hours for updates. If someone doesn't answer, someone loses a body part. I want my brother in mint condition, that means not ruffing him up. By tomorrow at 11:00 pm, I want to see him in this room, on camera or someone loses their life. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Very good. See you in 6 hours."

The screen went blank.

**This took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, I refuse to leave this story on the site without finishing! Please review! =)**


	3. Twisted Ways

Hey everybody! I started school today and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Shout out to the Whomping Pillow, Sairey13,ProfesorYJ, Guest, fman13, MockingJay013, shadowtail43, and S.M Carseas!

Robin opened his eyes and felt his head throbbing uncontrollably. He felt a gentle and all too familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his grandfather Alfred. Behind him was his best friend Wally. The boy doubled back. Why were his grandfather and best friend in the same?

"Are you ok Master Robin?"

"Yes Alfred, I'm fine. And you know you can call me by my real name. The team already knows."

"Yes, I know, but not all of the people in this room are apart of the team."

Robin looked behind him and saw what he was talking about. Most of the people he knew like Iris and Ted Grant, the person who trained Black Canary. But some people he didn't know, like the guy with the silver armor on his wings. Guessing he was related to the Hawks.

"Where are we?"

"We were hoping you would know." Kaldur stated walking away from his queen.

"I remember Batman sending us to observe and report somewhere and then everything goes blank." he explained.

"I think a better question is why are my aunt and all these people here?!" Wally yelled pacing around.

"Because Wally, this is part of my game." a voice said from the shadows.

"You." Robin breathed.

"Yes Robin. It's me. Shadow Walker. Miss me?"

"What do you want this time?" Conner growled.

"Well you see I miss my brother. Very much. Now, I've made a deal with the Justice League. They can't see their family until I see mine." Adam explained coming into the light.

"You let them go now."

"Or you'll what Kaldur? Attack me? You have to remember that your queen is pregnant. Who will protect her if your gone?"

Kaldur glared at him and stepped back.

"Good boy. I said I would call them in 6 hours and its only been two. I think I have a way of entertaining myself. Bird boy to the front."

Robin stepped up to the bars of the cell and looked at the man.

"What?"

"I want to play a game."

"Screw you and your games! I'm sick of you!"

"Oh Richard. Poor, poor Richard. You may want to think hear what I want to say."

"What is it?" Robin growled.

Adam grabbed a microphone that was in his pocket and turned it on.

"I want everyone to hear what I'm about to say."

Adam cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am the Shadow Walker. A villain as you can guess. Now I know you all are wondering why you are here. It's simple really. You all are paying the price for your loved ones decisions. Your sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, uncles, aunts, boyfriends, girlfriends, spouses, friends ,nieces and nephews all made decisions that not only effect their lives, but also yours. Now, your fate lies not in the hands of the so called heroes of the Justice League, but in of the answer of a thirteen year old child. I'll explain. You see, Boy Wonder, this room has been filling with deadly nerve gas since I put your sleeping bodies in here. You all have been breathing it in for two hours. By midnight tomorrow, all of you will be dead. The only way for you all to be saved is if Bird Boy here agrees to play my game. If you win, which is most likely will considering you were trained by the best, they all will be given the antidote and be set free to their loved ones."

"And if I lose?"

"They all die, but you and you alone will be given the antidote and be set free. Oh, I almost forget something."

"What?"

"The only way to win the game is for you to be dead before the clock strikes midnight tonight."

Duhduhduh! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll post another chapter tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed. Please review so I can post again!


	4. From Bad to Worse

Hey everybody. This chapter is going back to the Justice League and how they're handling the problem. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to the Whomping Pillow, aslgyrl, Aranel43, shadowtail43, GGCharms, Sairey13, and a guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker and Mr. Johnson and Jerry Stein.

Right now, the whole Justice League were on the breaking point. It had been 2 hours since the League had heard from Adam. Batman growled as he was unsuccessful in tracking the source of the video feed. The whole League were watching him with a combination of fear and anger. Superman had had enough. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table causing it to nearly break in half.

"What are you doing?"

"You know just as well as I do that Adam wouldn't just willingly give us a location. It's probably a fake. I need to keep tracking the feed."

"Well Bruce, this isn't working. We need to try something else."

"No." Bruce said simply not even looking up.

"Listen Bruce. You may pull this bull when Robin goes missing, but this is different. Shadow Walker not only has the team, but he has our families too."

"I know that."

"Bruce quit with the crap. Mera is pregnant for Pete's sake."

"I know Clark."

"Cut the act already." Clark said walking over to Bruce.

"You care to explain boy scout?"

"You act you're all big and tuff all the time, but inside you must be killing yourself. I mean letting a nine year old into the life of a hero. What kind of idiot does that to his son?"

"At least I treat Robin like my son. You don't even give Conner the time of day. You don't even act like a parent!"

"At least I have parents."

Diana gasped and everyone just stared as they felt the temperature in the room drop 10 degrees. Clark just crossed the line that nobody dared to cross. Nobody expected that from the boy scout. It wasn't until 3 seconds had passed until Clark realized what he had just said.

"Bruce I-"

"Don't." Batman said coldly. He turned to everyone who were scared for their lives.

"Diana, Barry, Clark, prepared for transport. We're going to Belle Reve. The rest of you, try and track that feed."

That was all that was said. He walked out of the room trying to keep himself together. The three followed orders and went to the transport zone. Diana leaned over to Clark.

"You went too far this time Clark. Way too far."

Clark sighed and continued walking. On the ride to the prison, nobody dared to talk to the Dark Knight. Everyone was way too scared.

_Back at the Watchtower_

Captain Atom and John Stewart were trying to work on retracing the feed of the video, but were getting nowhere. Captain finally had enough and slammed his hands on the key board in frustration.

"This is freaking impossible!" Captain screamed.

"How Bats does this, I will never know."

Captain Atom fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"What if we can't save them? I'll never see my kids again."

"Captain, we will save them. It's what we do."

"Peggy, she's probably so scared. And Randy, he's just now thinking of me as his father after the real murderer was caught. I can't let them die."

" Nate. Everyone's going through the same thing. It's not just you."

"Not you. You don't have a kid in there scared to death." Nate snapped standing up.

"No I don't, but I do have friend in there who is like a brother to me." John explained.

"You to are close?"

"Let me put it like this. Rex and I are as close as Dick and Wally."

"Wow. Practically family."

"We were in the army together. He stopped me from stepping on a bomb. Rex saved my life, I owe it to him to save his."

Captain felt two tears roll down his face. John gave him a comforting hand.

"We will save them."

"And if we don't?"

"We do what we always do. We find the villain and bring them to Justice."

"If anything happens to them I'll kill Adam."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"If you kill him, then it makes you no better than him. Your kids wouldn't want that for you."

Nate hugged the Marine and John let him cry for a while. He felt Nate's pain. He was having the pain of a father.

_At Belle Reve_

The four heroes walked into the Belle Reve office of Mr. Johnson. Superman was hanging in the back and who could blame him really. He crossed the Dark Knight's line. Not even Joker as bold enough to cross that. Bruce kicked in the door of the office and startled Mr. Johnson and two guards.

"Batman and friends. What are you doing here?"

"Pull up the inmate that we put in here 3 months ago."

"Well you all put in a lot of inmates 3 months ago. Which one?"

"Jerry Stein."

"Ok. Just a second."

Mr. Johnson scrambled to type in the name. The two guards were actually in the corner hiding.

"Oh, I'm sorry Batman. Jerry Stein isn't here anymore."

"What do you mean not here anymore?" Flash asked talking for the first time.

"We brought him here personally. We caught him in the act. " Superman added.

"No you don't understand. He didn't get out of jail."

"Then what do you mean?" Bruce growled.

"Jerry Stein is dead."

**Sorry, I had to put that in there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will go back to Robin's answer. Please review or I'll send a pissed off Batman after you! =)**


	5. Sink or Swim

Hey everybody! This chapter is going to be sad. Shout out to the Whomping Pillow, Sairey13, S.M Carseas, puppylover12, Blue Torpedo, GGCharms, shadowtail43, lyric312, DragonChild157 and Squee the magical bunny!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker and Aly Carter.

"What is your answer Robin?" Adam asked smiling.

"You're crazy. You can't make Rob-" Wally was cut off by Robin.

"I'll do it.."

"Robin no! You can't do this!" Zatanna screamed hugging him.

"I have to. I can't let you all die. I could never live with myself."

"Adam, please. Take me instead." Roy insisted.

"No. Both I and Robin have made up our minds. Robin, if you could just step in the middle of the room."

Robin did as told and walked to the center of the room. Before he could reach the middle Kid Flash and Red Arrow blocked his way.

"Dude, there is no way we're letting you do this." Wally stated.

"Move out of the way."

"No, you're our little brother. You're not dying for us." Roy stated.

"Move now!"

"Never!" they both shouted.

They didn't even see that Robin had pulled out his tazer until he pressed the button and electrocuted them both. They fell to the floor twitching. Dick hugged them both and then stood up.

"I'm so sorry."

Robin went to the center of the room and Zatanna ran to him and hugged him.

"Please don't go."

He turned her face to his and kissed her. It was quick kiss, but it's what they both needed. She walked away from him and cried into Artemis's waiting arms. Robin waited in the center of the room. He smiled at everyone before disappearing. A tv screen appeared in his place. Robin appeared in an empty hallway. He stood up and looked around. The walls were molded and cracking. Dick looked on the ground and saw an arrow drawn with red paint. He followed it to a room that said Undeserving. He opened the door and the room was pit black. Robin took 3 steps forward and the door shut behind him. The lights flashed on and he was blinded for a second. He looked up and saw a glass container but it was dark on the inside, so he couldn't see inside.

"Hello Robin." Shadow Walker said over the intercom.

"Since you've decided to play my game, you must be dead before the clock strikes midnight tonight, which is in 3 hours. Plenty of time. Now, I could just press a button and blow you up, but where would be the fun in that? Anyway, let me explain this game. I'm going to test how much of a hero you really are."

"I am a hero."

"So everyone says, but you're going to prove it today. Now this is a little game I like to call Sink or Swim. Behind the glass plate is a person who considered you a hero. In fact, she is the first person who you ever saved. Do you remember Aly Carter?"

The light shined behind the glass and revealed a blue eyed, blonde haired girl. She looked about twelve year old. Robin remembered her well. She had changed some from 4 years ago. Aly was taller and had toned up. The one thing that stayed the same was that she had the same fearful look. Robin had saved the girl from a house fire and that's really when Robin was officially considered a hero by everyone.

"As you can see. Aly is in a bit of a pickle. Chained to her ankle is a 30 pound block of concrete. When the clock starts, the door below her feet will open and she will fall to the bottom of this glass container which is filled with water. You have two minutes to save her before she drowns and the only way to do that is to get the key which is sitting on the table next to her. You saved her once, let's see if you can do it again. Go."

Time started and Aly fell to the bottom of the container. Robin ran over to get the key, but was smacked in the back of the head. He groaned and looked up. His eye's widened in horror.

"Now Boy Blunder. You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

"J-Joker."

"Yep. It's me, in the flesh. I was wondering when I would get to play with you again and when dear old Adam said that you were here. I rushed right over. Now, let's see who dies first, you or Aly. Oh no, it looks like Aly is running out of time." Dick looked at the clock. 1:20. Robin went to get up and was struck in the back several times. He felt 3 ribs crack and grabbed his side in pain.

"Cry birdie, cry!" Joker chanted.

He kept slamming the crowbar into Robin's back and head. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Aly growing weaker. Robin gathered up all his strength and got up to his feet.

"Oh Bird Boy wants to play another game? Very well."

Joker pulled out his two knives and started heading for the boy. Robin was able to dodged some of the hits, but his injuries were starting to get in the way. The knife hit Robin in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Dick pulled out the knife and started to cough up blood.

"Are going to paint me a pretty picture Boy Blunder?"

Robin spit the blood and saliva in the clown's face. He frowned and then smiled.

"Uh oh. Girly here doesn't have a lot of time."

Robin looked at the clock. 20 seconds left. He started to crawl over to the table with the key.

"Crawling away? Tisk, tisk, tisk. I thought Batsy taught you better."

Robin reached to get the key and Joker snatched it away.

"Does the little birdie want the key?"

"Give it here, now." Robin growled.

"Say please."

Robin reached in his belt and pulled out an exploding pellet. He threw it at the glass only to have it melt on contact.

"Ah, ah ,ah. You have to follow the rules. You need to use the key. Too bad it's too late."

Robin looked at the little girl only to see her eyes slowly close and her head drop. Robin pounded his hand into the ground.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Oh that was so much fun! Shadow Walky, where is my money?"

"Oh that. It's in that panel on the wall."

"Goodie."

Joker gave Robin a good kick to the ribs and then skipped to get his money. When he opened the panel, Robin heard an explosion and felt something wet on his face. He looked up and saw that the Joker was had a bullet hole in his eye. He was still smiling to the very end. Dick realized that it was Joker's blood on him. Part of him was happy and the other part was numb.

"Did that idiot really think I would give him money? That's a laugh! Get up Robin. It's time go!"

With that Robin was transported out of the room.

**The next chapter will go back to the Justice League and will feature a fight! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	6. Game Changer

Hey everybody! This chapter will have a twist in here. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to the Whomping Pillow, Sairey13, aslgyrl, I am the catalyst and a guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

"What do you mean he's dead?!" Oliver screamed at Clark. The Justice League were in a meeting and discussing the problem at Belle Reve.

"The warden says that he died 2 months ago from a sudden heart attack." Batman explained.

"Do they know how?" Hal asked.

"From months of cobra venom abuse. He took so much of it that his heart couldn't function without it." Flash answered.

"We're screwed." John said sitting on the floor.

"So what do we do now, Bruce?" Clark asked.

Bruce turned to him and cracked him right in the jaw. Clark fell to the ground and groaned as he was kicked in the ribs. Batman picked him up by the collar and looked him right in the eye. Clark looked down and saw the green rock in Bruce's hand.

"Listen Kent and listen good. You may be Superman, but if you think your little powers make you a man, then you're dead wrong. I've met your mother. She taught you better than this. Conner is your son and you better embrace it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"And if you ever, ever mock me about my parents' deaths again, I'll feed you to the bats. Do you understand?"

Clark was scared for his life. He just nodded quickly.

"And that goes for the rest of you too."

The other Leaguers were shaking and in Flash's case vibrating with fear. They all nodded quickly and Bruce gave the boy scout a good kick below the belt. Clark curled in a ball and was shaking on the floor. Batman left and everyone was speechless. Diana was brave enough to get up and go after him. She went out the door and saw him in the Watchtower garden. Wonder woman flew over and sat down next to him.

"My mother used to plant these everyday." Bruce said holding up a white rose.

"They're beautiful."

"She said they were the definition of pure innocence."

Bruce took the flower and put it in Diana's hair.

"The flower of pure innocence for the woman of pure beauty."

She blushed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you going to be ok Bruce?"

"I have to find Robin."

"We will. We'll find him and the others."

"I hope so princess."

Aquaman came out and the two turned to him. He looked grim.

"We have another call."

The 3 went back to the conference room and were greeted with Adam's not so pleasant face.

"There they are. I was wondering when Bats and Wondy were going to join the party. Now, where's my brother?"

Bruce sighed heavily and looked at him.

"Adam. He's dead."

Adam's face dropped. He looked dumfounded.

"W-what?"

"He had a heart attack 2 months ago." Flash continued.

Adam held his head in his hands. Some leaguers felt pity and other really didn't give one care. They really needed to find the others.

"Adam, where are they?" J'onn asked.

"Building 17 in Gotham." he said with a tear coming down his face.

"On our way." Batman stated.

The whole League raced to Gotham and arrived 5 minutes later. They arrived at the building and looked at the scene.

"So Bats, do we go in?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, but keep your guard up at all times."

Batman went in first and the others followed. They were greeted with Adam sitting in a chair with tissues around him.

"Where are they Adam?" Icon asked with no sympathy.

"In the room behind me."

Flash ran over to the door, but stopped dead in his tracks as he felt his foot sink into the ground. Within seconds, electricity flowed through their veins and they passed out one by one. Soon only Batman was awake. He refused to give in. Adam looked down at him smug.

"This isn't over." he growled through the pain.

"You're right Dark Knight. This is only the beginning."

Bruce couldn't fight it anymore and let darkness take him over.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Hope you enjoyed Bruce telling off Clark! Review! =)**


	7. Painful Sacrifices

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy! Shout out to aslgyrl, the Whomping Pillow, ProfesorYJ, Sairey13, guest, gabsters, and shadowtail43!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Robin reappeared in a cement hallway. He didn't even feel like getting up, he felt horrible. Dick looked up and saw 3 pictures on the wall next to him. The first one was of him and Aly after the fire. She was in the hospital recovering and her mom insisted on a picture, which he was happy to do. The second picture was of her at her soccer game. She was standing next to a huge gold trophy. Aly had on her soccer uniform and was standing next to her other teammates. The last picture broke his heart. It was Aly's missing persons poster. At the bottom it said "Aly if you're reading this, we want to know you're safe and we love you very much. Robin pounded his head on the ground, until Shadow Walker's voice came back on.

"Robin, you have to keep going, unless you want to give up then I can give you the antidote and let the others die. If that's what you want."

Robin growled and stood up. He leaned on the wall for support as he felt his head spin like a merry go round. He suddenly had a couching fit for about 30 seconds and when it stopped he felt something wet on his hand. He looked down and saw it was blood. Dick tasted it in his mouth and started couching again.

"Feeling the effects of the nerve gas aren't we bird boy. If you're feeling like this, imagine what a pregnant woman would be going through."

A screen appeared and showed Queen Mera coughing up blood and looking paler than ever. She was holding her stomach and trying to stay awake. Zatanna was using spells to try and keep her awake, but it was only making her weaker.

"Tick tock Robin. The clock is ticking."

Robin stood up as straight was he could and followed a red arrow on the ground. It lead to a door that said A Life for a Life. He opened it and saw the entire Justice League trapped in fiber glass containers. Next to them were to large boxes.

"Well Robin, let me tell you the deal. The Justice League are trapped in these fiber glass containers. When the timer starts, their containers will start to heat up and fill with fire. In the other containers are two people you know very well. Oh what are there names? Oh yes, Mary and John Grayson."

Robin paled at his parents names.

"Their coffins are in the two boxes and when the timer starts, they will also heat up and fill with fire. You only have time to save the people in one container. The only was to save them is to burn the opposite container by pressing its button and increasing the flames. The key will be sifted from the ashes and will fall to the ground where you unlock the opposite container. You have 60 seconds to chose and get this done. If you fall to chose, all will burn."

"You're crazy."

"Thanks, Oh and one more thing before will start bird boy."

"What?"

"Well you see. I have been working on a little project. I have injected your parents' corpses with a chemical mixture. If you chose them to live instead of the Justice League you'll get a bonus."

"What kind of bonus?"

"I can bring your parents back to life."

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Please review! =)**


	8. A Life for a Life

Hey everybody! This chapter is going to be sad, so for major Robin fans have tissues ready. Shout out to shadowtail43, the Whomping Pillow, aslgyrl, profesorYJ, DragonChild157, and Lakeshine! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Robin stared at the intercom as if he said it was raining gummy bears outside. He could bring his parents back to life?

"You can bring them back?"

"Yes Robin. I can. You see, I have been working on experiments over my 3 month period. I found a way to bring a person back to the living. Or in this case persons."

"You're lying!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, boy wonder. This is a one time deal too. Just a little tidbit for you to think about. Bring Fourth The Fire!"

With that, the containers started to glow a dark red and started to catch on fire. Robin didn't know what to do. He saw them trying to say something to him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Robin's head was spinning. On one hand , he wanted to save the League, but on the other, he missed his parents so much.

"_Richard." a female voice said in his head. He recognized that voice anywhere,_

"_Mom."_

"_Yes Richard. It's us." a male voice said._

"_Dad?"_

"_Richard, you need to listen to us. You can't listen to Adam." Mary said._

"_I miss you so much. Wait how are you talking to me?"_

"_We miss you too, but this is not the time. Now we can't stay for much longer, but we need to tell you that you can't save us." John pleaded._

"_Why not? You didn't deserve to die in the first place."_

"_We know that, but neither do they. We've lived our lives. If they die, there families will go through what you went through. Do you really what that Richard?" Mary asked._

"_No."_

"_Now we only have a few seconds let, but we just want to let you know how proud we are of you." John said._

"_Yes we are. Now Richard. You're a smart boy. We don't need to tell you what to do. I know you'll make the right chose. We love you Richard." Mary said._

"_Never forget that. We live on in you. Make us proud, son." John said. The voices faded away and they were gone._

Robin let a tear slip down his face. He looked up and saw the League growing weaker. He looked at Bruce as he pressed his hand against the glass of the container as sweat poured from under his cowl. Dick stared at his adopted father and turned to his parents' coffins. Robin looked at the clock. 30 seconds left. Dick pressed his hand against the glass not caring that it burned his hand through his gloves. Robin looked at the red button and pressed it. The flames enlarged in his parents' containers and diminished in the other containers. It only took seconds before the flames completely engulfed the coffins. The last thing Dick saw was Mary Grayson on the coffin before it was covered in flames. Robin sank to his knees and cried until the key fell to the ground. He rushed to get it and ran to the glass cages and unlocked them with 3 seconds to go. The bottom of the container dropped and the League fell to the ground. He was relieved when he saw J'onn was breathing.

"Smart boy. I thought you would fall for that. Oh, look at the time. It's 11:55 pm. 5 minutes to go. Time for your final test."

Robin disappeared along with the Justice League and they reappeared in an empty room. There was one window that showed the moon and stars, but that was it.

"Hello Robin." Shadow Walker said stepping from the shadows. He had something in his hand.

"What do you want?" Robin growled through his tears.

"Simple. I need to give you your final test and this is it."

Adam handed Robin the dark package and some Leaguers were starting to gain consciousness including Batman.

"Open it."

Robin did as told and stared at what was in front of him.

"You know what you have to do." Adam said walking away from the boy.

Batman's vision was starting to clear when he heard a loud pop that snapped him out of it immediately. Bruce looked up and saw Shadow Walker smiling.

"Revenge is sweet Dark Knight. Very sweet."

Bruce looked down and turned as pale as a ghost.

"RICHARD!"

Robin was laying on the ground with a hole in his vest and a 9mm gun in his hand.

**Sorry, I told you this was going to be sad. Don't hate me, there is a reason behind this. Please review! =)**


	9. Emotions

Hey everybody! This for dedicated to my fans. Please don't send an angry Batman after me! Shout out to I am the catalyst, shaddowtail43, Sairey13, aslgyrl, Lakeshine, and the Whomping Pillow!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Batman rushed over to Robin and started putting pressure on his wound. The other Leaguers woke up and ran to Robin.

"Richard, I need you to wake up." Bruce said with worry in his voice.

Robin was quite. Bruce kept putting pressure on the wound while Dinah gave him CPR.

"Come Richard. You have to come back to us. Please, come back." Dinah begged with tears in her eyes.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe he actually killed himself! I knew the boy was stupid, but not this stupid!" Adam laughed.

Diana lunged at him and held the man to the wall by the neck.

"You think this is funny? You forced a child to kill himself?"

"No I didn't. I gave him a choice."

"Which was?" Clark growled.

"Either forfeit his life or forfeit the lives of his teammates and your families."

Clark punched the wall about 3 centimeters from Adam's head.

"You sicko. You knew exactly what he would chose."

"Hahaha. You don't get it do you Boy scout?"

"Get what?"

"You heroes will believe anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. I kidnapped your families and teammates and placed them in a room in this building. I told them that I had filled the room with toxic nerve gas, but in reality, it didn't have any in there. I gave them a drug that would make them weaker and weaker by the half an hour for 2 hours. All of them were given this drug except for Robin. I personally gave him immense amounts of nerve gas so that he would feel the affects. After I recorded the video that Robin would see, I released them."

Batman walked over and grabbed the man by his hair and threw him into the ground.

"Where. Are. They?"

Adam smirked and pointed to the wall where the window was. Black Canary screamed and the wall shattered and revealed the team in one cage and their families in another. Captain Marvel bent the bars on both cages so everyone could get out. Wally and Roy were the first ones to rush out and go to Robin's side.

"Rob! Wake up! Come on!" Wally yelled shaking him.

Robin just laid there, unmoving with a large blood stain on his shirt.

"Dick! Come on this isn't funny! Come on, do that annoying laugh of yours!" Roy pleaded.

Dick was silent and Wally broke down. He cried into Roy's chest and Roy just stared at his little brother. Silent as can be. The room was silent. Nobody had won here. Even though the heroes were with their families again, everyone had a hole in their heart. Diana was crying into Bruce's chest as he was rubbing circles on her back.

"Why is everyone crying? You all should be jumping for joy. Ding dong the birdie's gone! Hahaha! I won. I finally won!" Shadow Walker cheered.

Batman got up and smashed Adam's head into the wall. He fell to the ground and groaned as he hit in the back of the head. Bruce picked up the man and looked him in the eye.

"Have you no shame? You think you accomplished something today?"

"Yes. I do."

Diana flew over to him and grabbed him by the throat. She then flew above everyone and held him by the throat.

"Give me one reason why I should drop you like a stone."

"Because I know you Diana. You can't hate or kill anybody."

"Wanna bet?"

"Diana. You're not fooling anybody. You don't have the heart to kill."

Wonder woman reluctantly placed him on the ground and her mother wrapped her arms around her. Adam then walked over to Queen Mera and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Mera!" Arthur screamed.

He went to them, but Adam put a gun to her stomach.

"Move and they die."

"What do you want now? You already killed Robin." Dinah asked.

"I want to leave here in one piece and nobody is going to stop me."

"Please, leave my wife out of this. Take me instead." Arthur pleaded.

"No. I'm going to take your family away just like the League took my family away and nobody's going to stop m-"

Adam was cut off by a bullet hitting him in the shoulder. Mera ran to her husband and hugged him. Adam's eyes grew huge and he fell to the ground to reveal the shooter. Everyone was shocked.

"Robin?"

**I told you I had a plan. Now everything will be explained in the next chapter! Please review! =)**


	10. Back From the Dead

Hey everybody! The next chapter will be the last one! Shout out to the Whomping Pillow,DragonChild157, ProfesorYJ, aslgyrl!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Robin walked over to Shadow Walker and looked down at him. Adam was struggling to breath and blood was pouring from his shoulder. He pointed the gun to Adam's face.

"I should kill you." Robin growled.

Adam gulped and stared at him.

"But that would be too easy."

Instead Robin pushed his steel foot boot into the man's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. He handcuffed the man and placed bandages on his shoulder. Dick turned and was tackled by Wally and Roy to the ground.

"Dude you're alive!" Wally screamed.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"Ok, I won't just get off of me."

Both boys did as told and helped their little brother up. Dick then laughed at everyone's shocked faces.

"Why are you all look so shocked?"

"H-how are you alive?" Kaldur asked.

"Simple my friends. Adam forced me to load the gun, but he didn't see me put a rubber bullet on the top. When I pulled the trigger, I was shot with the rubber bullet."

"But, you were bleeding." Dinah added.

"The rubber bullet had fake blood in it. It didn't go inside me, it will just leave a bruise."

"Then how is Adam bleeding?"

"I only put one rubber bullet in there and it was used on me. He has the real bullet in him. He won't die, he'll just be in a lot of pain."

"You little brat." Adam growled.

One kick to the head by Robin knocked him out cold. Bruce walked over and hugged Richard tightly followed by Diana. Dick looked and saw Bruce crying.

"Dad, why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you. I thought I failed you."

"You are my hero. You could never fail me. Neither of you."

"Richard John Grayson, don't you dare scare me like that again." Diana yelled/ comforted.

"I won't mom."

"Mom?"

"Yeah. You're my mom, Bruce is my dad and the League and the Team are my family."

Richard walked up to his team to see if they were ok. Zatanna ran up to him and gave him a hug like she never wanted to let go and a kiss. Artemis and M'Gann hugged him tightly. Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder and Superboy messed up his hair. He usually hated this, but he let it slide for now. Rocket smiled at him. His brothers hugged him again and almost crushed his ribs. Alfred looked over at his grandson and then talked to Bruce.

"Master Bruce."

"Yes Alfred?"

"I believe Master Richard is growing up into a fine young man."

"I know. He's growing up so fast."

"Soon he will be married and having a child."

Bruce glared at him.

"Over my dead body."

"We shall see."

The two looked at Zatanna and Robin hugging each other. It was sweet. Robin and Zatanna looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Zee said sniffling.

"I'd never leave you."

Zatanna slipped her arms around Robin and started to tickle him slightly. He flinched and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" he said with laughter in his voice.

"I want to hear you laugh."

"Why?"

"To make sure you're really here."

Before Robin could object he felt Roy's fingers on him and he couldn't help to laugh his special laugh. That filled everyone's heart with joy. Robin then picked up Zatanna and put her over his shoulder.

"Robin, put me down!"

"No. You are my princess and your feet are too precious to touch the ground."

All the women awed and Bruce smiled and walked over to Zatara.

"Your boy better not hurt my little dove."

"You have my word."

After that they heard a scream from Queen Mera.

"What wrong?" Arthur asked.

"My water just broke."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be the last. Please review! =)**


	11. Pure Innocence

Hey everybody! This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and loved. Shout out to Sairey 13, aslgyrl, Lakeshine, DragonCild157 and I am the catalyst!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Queen Mera was panting and sweating as she was wheeled into the medical bay of the Watchtower. Arthur was holding his wife's hand and was running along with the gurney. She prepped and prepared to deliver her baby. Meanwhile, the other heroes were in the waiting room waiting for them. Shadow Walker was admitted to a hospital in Gotham and put in jail immediately. Robin groaned as he got his last shot for the nerve gas.

"Do you feel better?" Diana asked.

"Yes, mom."

"I think I'll never get tired of that." she said hugging him.

Aqualad was pacing back and forth in the waiting room and looking at the clock every 5 seconds. Rocket got tired of watching her boyfriend do this and walked up to him.

"Kaldur, why are you pacing?"

"I do not know what is taking so long. Is my Queen injured? Maybe I should go check."

He walked forward, but she stopped him.

"Have you ever seen a baby being born?"

"No."

"Trust me, you don't ever want to."

Then a female doctor came out with blood on her hands, which made Kaldur nervous.

"Is my Queen alright?"

"Yes Kaldur. She's fine. In fact, she wants you all to meet somebody."

Everyone walked to her room to see Queen Mera holding a beautiful baby boy with blue eyes and little patches of blond hair. He was wrapped in a blue blanket with a teddy bear on it. Arthur was patting his little head and letting the boy play with his finger.

"Hi. Kaldur, do you want to see hold your brother?"

"Can I my king?"

"Of course."

Kaldur walked over and gently picked up the baby boy who was sucking his thumb.

"He looks so innocent." Dinah said looking at him.

"He is."

"We he be a hero like his dad?" Clark asked.

"One day my friend. One day."

"What's his name?" Rocket asked.

Arthur looked at his wife and smiled.

"Kaldur Richard Orin." she stated.

Both Kaldur and Robin were slack jawed.

"I am honored my Queen. Thank you." Kaldur said bowing.

"No need to be so proper." Arthur said.

"I understand Kaldur being about of his name, but why me? I'm grateful it's just why me?"

"Because Robin, without you, my wife would not have been able to have our child. You saved both their lives."

"Thanks Uncle Orin."

"Your welcome, son. Now do you want to hold your nephew?"

Kaldur handed the baby to Robin and he snuggled against him.

"He likes you." Mera stated.

"Everyone likes Robin." Wally said.

Clark tapped Bruce on the shoulder and motioned for him to come here.

"What Kent?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"After we erased Adam's memory of our names and history and sent him to jail, something happened."

"What?"

"He killed himself."

"How?"

"He hung himself."

"He took the easy way out."

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know. Should we tell the others?"

"I will. Tomorrow. Today, let's just enjoy the life that was brought into this world."

Back in the room, the baby was giggling at Robin as he copied him. Zatanna walked up to them and tickled the baby's stomach.

"So."

"So what?"

"How does it feel to finally be an uncle?"

"Feeling the aster."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed! Hope you enjoyed and please recommend to your friends! Please review! Bye for now! =)**


	12. I'm Writing a Sequel

**Hey Warfare 2 fans! I just wanted to let you know that I will be posting a sequel to this story today! It should be available in half an hour. Here's how you can get to it. Either click on my pen name and click on my story Warfare 3 or type in Warfare 3 in the search engine and there it is! Hope you read!**


End file.
